Ani Lorak
| Spouse = Murat Nalçacıoğlu (2009 - present) | death_date = | origin = Kitsman , Ukrainian SSR , Soviet Union | instrument = voice, piano | genre = Pop , Soul , Pop rock , Synthpop , Eurodance , House music | occupation = singer | years_active = 1996–present | label = Moon Records , Lavina Music | associated_acts = | website = www.anilorak.net | notable_instruments = }} Karolina Miroslavivna Kuiek (Ukrainian: Кароліна Мирославівна Куєк, alternate transliterations of the last name: Kuyek, Kuek), popularly known as Ani Lorak (born 27 September 1978, Kitsman, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union) is a Ukrainian pop singer, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur, and former UN Goodwill Ambassador. Having received Ukraine's most prestigious and honorary title, the People's Artist of Ukraine, Lorak has been cited as one of the most powerful and influential women in her country, as well as ranked one of the most beautiful women from Eastern Europe. Lorak represented Ukraine at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 with the song "Shady Lady" and came in 2nd place behind Dima Bilan from Russia. Early life Ani Lorak had a notably tough childhood. Born in Western Ukraine, speaking Ukrainian as her native language, Karolina was raised by a single mother. At the age of 6, she and her brothers were placed in a foster home. One of her brothers later died when fighting in Afghanistan. Karolina Kuiek developed the desire to become a singer as early as the age of four. She often performed at various school vocal competitions. In 1992, she took part in the popular contest 'Pervotsvit' and was the winner. It was here where she met her ex-producer Yuriy Falyosa. As a result, at the age of 14 she signed her first professional contract. Kuiek became known as Ani Lorak in March 1995 when she took part in a contest at the television program "Morning Star" in Moscow, Russia. There was a Russian singer with the same name already enrolled in that competition so Kuiek had to invent a stage name. Ani Lorak is the name Karolina read backwards. Ani Lorak moved to Kiev in 1995. By that time her name was well known in Ukrainian show business. She became even more popular after winning the "Big Apple Music 1996 Competition" in New York, U.S.. She was named "Discovery of the Year" at the popular Ukrainian festival "Tavria Games" in 1996. The same year she released her first album "I Want to Fly". Eurovision '2005' In 2005, Ani Lorak made her first attempt to perform at the Eurovision Song Contest and was virtually certain to sing the home country's entry in Kiev, but ultimately failed to be selected. Her narrow defeat in the 2005 national pre-selection competition was particularly controversial, given that the winners, GreenJolly, did not have to qualify for the final by winning one of the fifteen preliminary heats (unlike her). Ani finished in second place in the Ukrainian national final with the song A Little Shot Of Love. '2008' Having come close to singing the home country's entry in 2005, when Ukraine staged the Eurovision Song Contest, Ukrainian television NTU announced in late December that Ani Lorak, one of the country's most successful singers would represent the country at Eurovision in Belgrade and that the public and a jury would choose the song. On 23 February, Ani performed five potential entries, in a special show and the winner, chosen by both the public and by the jury was "Shady Lady", written by Greek composer and producer Dimitris Kontopoulos, also known in the Eurovision bubble. She also recorded a Russian version of her Eurovision song "Shady Lady" with the title "S neba v nebo". Ani had visited other countries to present her song, like Malta, Russia, Bulgaria, Spain and Germany. At the 2008 Eurovision Song Contest in Belgrade, she sang the song "Shady Lady" in the second semi final on the 22nd of May 2008 winning a place in the final. She took the second place in the final after Dima Bilan. She was awarded a prize for being the Best Artist at the contest from the media. Italian designer Roberto Cavalli designed a dress for Ani Lorak performance at the festival. The ornate dress was made with Swarovski Diamonds, and her choreography produced by Fokas Evangelinos who designed the stage show for her entry. He also arranged the stage shows of Greece 2005, Russia 2006 and Belarus 2007. Singles Own Eurovision Song Contest Own Eurovision Song Contest 6 Own Eurovision Song Contest 9 Own Eurovision Song Contest 15 Own Eurovision Song Contest 20 Own Eurovision Song Contest 32 Own Eurovision Song Contest 33 Category:OESC 6 entrants Category:OESC 9 entrants Category:OESC 15 entrants Category:OESC 20 entrants Category:OESC 32 entrants Category:OESC 33 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Belarus artist Category:OESC Ukraine artist Category:OESC Georgia artist